


A Kiss is Just a Kiss

by PipMer



Series: Parties [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Even though it's a bit early for that yet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John end up under the mistletoe together entirely by accident, at their own Christmas party.  Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/550826">Orbiting Bodies</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Orbiting Bodies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550826), as requested by treelight. Others also hinted at a desire for more, so here it is! It probably isn't strictly necessary to read that one first, although it'll probably enhance your reading pleasure and clarify context.

John looked up, frowning.

 

“We’re under the mistletoe”, he whispered. 

 

Sherlock looked down, eyes glittering.  “So it would seem.”

 

“Everyone’s attention is on us, including your brother’s,” John hissed. 

 

Sherlock’s eyes twinkled.  “Should we give them a show?” he asked, eyebrow arching.

 

John gaped.  “What?  Are you suggesting what I _think_ you’re suggesting?”

 

“You know my methods, Watson; apply them.”

 

John huffed in amusement.  “Watson?  Really?”

 

Sherlock shrugged.  “Would you prefer ‘My dear John’?”

 

John’s grin faded.  “I don’t know.  Would you mean it?”

 

Their awareness of their surroundings narrowed.  The background noise of conversation dwindled into non-existence as the two flatmates stared at each other.  Time seemed to stop. 

 

Sherlock’s hands reached out for John’s hips; John’s hands grasped Sherlock’s arms. Sherlock’s head lowered, John’s tilted up.  Gently, tentatively, their lips met.

 

A cacophony of applause and catcalls flooded their senses when they finally pulled apart. 

 

The two flatmates grinned at each other. 

 

“I didn’t think…”

 

“I thought you…”

 

They burst into giggles.  They touched their foreheads together, and Sherlock gently cupped John’s cheek.

 

“Yo, get a room,” Lestrade called out gleefully.

 

“It’s _already_ our room,” John barked out, laughing. 

 

“Now that everyone knows, Mycroft won’t be able to use this against us,” Sherlock snarked.  “No sense holding back now.”

 

“Indeed,” John agreed as he reached up for another buss.

 

 

 


End file.
